Guerriglia psichica
Oltre una dozzina di ufficiali dell’Intelligence militare vennero addestrati a sfruttare i protocolli di Remote Viewing sviluppati a Stanford e nel 1976 andarono a formare il distaccamento “G”, conosciuto anche come progetto Grillflame, situato a Fort Meade, nel Maryland. Negli anni, il “progetto” ricevette anche altri nomi, come Center Lane, Sun Streak e Stargate. Questa unità PSI (cioè dotata di poteri psichici) era una creazione del General maggiore Ed Thompson, all’epoca capo assistente dello staff di Intelligence del Governo. Nel 1950, la Russia sperimentò con successo la sua prima testata atomica, e nacque così ufficialmente la Guerra Fredda. La grande tensione tra Est e Ovest crebbe nei primi anni Cinquanta, anche per via dell’isterismo di massa nei confronti dei comunisti, fomentato ad arte dal Senatore statunitense McCarthy. L’America non aveva neppure fatto in tempo a divenire militarmente la nazione leader del pianeta che già un altro pretendente al titolo si affacciava all’orizzonte. Ovvia conseguenza della tensione Est-Ovest e della “Caccia alle streghe” fu la corsa al riarmo: gli scienziati americani furono spronati a rafforzare l’arsenale bellico statunitense con ogni mezzo o scoperta a loro disposizione, e persino gli ex scienziati tedeschi, riscattati dalle fila naziste nel dopoguerra, vennero impiegati nello sforzo di colmare il gap con i Russi. In questo clima di sospetto e di rincorsa agli armamenti, fu con malcelato disappunto che gli 007 americani vennero a conoscenza di alcuni progetti sperimentali tentati dai Russi in quei giorni. Al di là della cortina di ferro, infatti, vuoi per la minore efficienza tecnologica rispetto agli USA, vuoi per un background culturale più esoterico, venivano impiegate con successo tecniche di spionaggio telepatico. E i responsabili del Departement of Defence decisero di non restare a guardare. Nei primi anni ‘70, lo scienziato ed artista Ingo Swann divenne piuttosto noto come Esper (cioè persona dotata di ESP, Extra-Sensorial Perceptions, percezioni extra sensoriali). Aveva compiuto alcune prove sperimentali sui propri poteri di visione a distanza con l’ASPR (American Society for Psychical Research) di New York, in collaborazione con il dr. Karlis Osis e la sua assistente Janet Mitchell. I risultati, più che soddisfacenti, convinsero poco più tardi Hal Puthoff, fisico dello Stanford Research Institute, che in passato aveva lavorato prima per l’Intelligence della Marina e poi per la National Security Agency, a sottoporre personalmente Swann ad alcuni test. Puthoff non credeva granché ai poteri psichici, ma desiderava verificare alcune sue teorie sulla fisica quantistica, che si basa sulla probabilistica. Durante i test, nel 1972, Swann lavorò unicamente sulla scorta di alcune coordinate: Puthoff, cifrando un immenso atlante, gli forniva longitudine e latitudine del pianeta e solo concentrandosi su questi dati l’Esper riusciva a fornire una descrizione dettagliata del luogo che vedeva. Swann definì questo tipo di operazione “Remote Viewing”, ossia visione a distanza. Ebbene, Swann percepiva e descriveva correttamente le località una dopo l’altra, includendo particolari che solo l’acquisto di un atlante più dettagliato avrebbe rivelato esatti al 100%. Poco tempo dopo Puthoff venne avvicinato da due agenti della CIA che conoscevano i suoi trascorsi di Intelligence e lo consideravano elemento fidato. Gli confidarono che i Russi erano molto più avanti di loro in questo campo e gli chiesero di organizzare qualche test da sottoporre a Swann a porte chiuse. L’esperimento andò bene, e venne dato il via al progetto pilota governativo SCANATE (SCANning by coordinATE, rilevamenti tramite coordinate) che continuò fino al 1976, quando il programma “psichico” venne rilevato dall’Intelligence dell’US Army e dal Security Command (INSCOM). Oltre una dozzina di ufficiali dell’Intelligence militare vennero addestrati a sfruttare i protocolli di Remote Viewing sviluppati a Stanford e nel 1976 andarono a formare il distaccamento “G”, conosciuto anche come progetto Grillflame, situato a Fort Meade, nel Maryland. Negli anni, il “progetto” ricevette anche altri nomi, come Center Lane, Sun Streak e Stargate. Questa unità PSI (cioè dotata di poteri psichici) era una creazione del General maggiore Ed Thompson, all’epoca capo assistente dello staff di Intelligence del Governo. Di recente queste attività di spionaggio psichico sviluppate dagli USA in quegli anni sono diventate note al grande pubblico grazie al film "L'uomo che fissa le capre" con George Clooney, versione cinematografica dai toni burleschi del libro originale "The Men Who Stare at Goats" di Jon Ronson. Che cosa è la Remote Viewing? Nel corso di un’intervista condotta da Micheal Lindemann, Lyn Buchanan, ex agente Grillflame, la descrive così: “si parte dall’assunto che ognuno di noi è capace di ricevere impressioni sensoriali fisiche. Molti pensano che queste impressioni ci giungano tramite la mente subconscia. La Remote Viewing si basa sul presupposto che, nel subconscio di ognuno, le informazioni in realtà siano già presenti. Così la Remote Viewing non si preoccupa di ricevere impressioni sensoriali fisiche, ma solo di estrapolare queste informazioni direttamente dal subconscio, pulite, non inquinate, e di portarle alla mente cosciente, così da metterle su carta. La definizione più semplice che riesco a trovare è che la Remote Viewing è un processo di registrazione”. Benché mai utilizzata come fonte primaria di informazioni, dato lo scetticismo di alcuni quadri militari, l’unità Grillflame venne spesso interpellata per la localizzazione di installazioni militari nemiche, rampe missilistiche e sottomarini. Durante la prima Guerra del Golfo, venne impiegata per individuare il deposito di armi chimiche di Saddam Hussein. Naturalmente, quanti più Remote Viewers visualizzavano la stessa cosa, tanto più erano alte le probabilità che la visione fosse corretta. L’esercito, ed in seguito anche la DIA (Defence Intelligence Agency) ritenevano che la Remote Viewing fosse un sistema affidabile ed efficace, tant’è che continuarono a servirsene fino al 1995. In quella data vennero brutalmente cancellati tutti i programmi che prevedevano l’uso di Remote Viewers ed Esper e per prevenire una fuga di notizie sull’argomento (dato il gran numero di specialisti che si ritrovarono licenziati di colpo) la CIA emise un comunicato stampa in cui dichiarava che esperimenti psichici erano stati sì condotti in passato, ma che erano stati interrotti in quanto inefficaci. Grossa bugia, visto che la Remote Viewing venne usata per quasi un quarto di secolo dai servizi segreti americani. Era efficace, eccome. Probabilmente il vero motivo che causò la cancellazione del progetto Grillflame fu un altro. Forse i servizi erano entrati in possesso di qualche ritrovato tecnologico capace di svolgere lo stesso lavoro degli Esper. Attualmente diversi ex agenti del progetto Grillflame si dedicano ad attività private, continuando a sfruttare le capacità sviluppate in anni di pratica. In quest’ottica la società Psi Tech, formata quasi esclusivamente da ex agenti Grillflame, andò incontro al fallimento economico nel 1996. Una delle cose più inquietanti che viene rivelata da questi ex “soldati psichici”, è che tutti, prima o dopo, durante le loro perlustrazioni mentali, videro degli UFO. Quando gli veniva ordinato di localizzare velivoli ad alta quota nel tentativo di rilevare mezzi sovietici, visualizzavano invece oggetti volanti sconosciuti. Melvin Riley, uno dei primi PSI governativi, rammenta che nel 1988 i suoi superiori gli portarono una foto da studiare. La foto mostrava solamente un oggetto luminoso. Ma una sessione di Remote Viewing rivelò che al suo interno vi erano degli umanoidi e che l’oggetto ora stazionava al di sopra di una centrale di missili nucleari. “Non era nulla di nostro o dei Russi”, disse il Maggiore David Morehouse, altro ex Grillflame. Quando il gruppo PSI cercò di rintracciare il punto di origine di questi mezzi, videro che provenivano da basi nascoste nella Luna, su Marte e persino nel nostro pianeta. “Non rivelammo neanche ai nostri superiori l’esito di questo Remote Viewing, perché ci avrebbero presi per pazzi”, conclude Morehouse. L’uso della Remote Viewing non sembra legato comunque a particolari poteri, ma solo ad un certo tipo di addestramento. “È incredibile che possano insegnarti a fare cose del genere”, asserisce un’altra ex agente PSI, Linda Anderson. Secondo molte testimonianze, inoltre, una volta che la Remote Viewing ti schiude nuovi orizzonti, è difficile concentrarsi sulla vita di tutti i giorni. “A chi interessa spiare i sottomarini russi, quando puoi uscir fuori e guardare l’intero Universo?” sottolinea Riley. Il Maggiore Morehouse una volta ebbe un’esperienza straordinaria. Tentò una Remote Viewing “libera”, senza una meta. In quella occasione si ritrovò all’interno di una sala dorata, ricoperta di simboli sconosciuti. Su tre troni dorati si trovavano tre giganteschi individui, che lo “videro”, ma lo ignorarono. Gli esseri avevano fattezze umane, benché fossero di statura titanica, e possedevano barbe fluenti e caschi d’oro. “Sembravano divinità greche”, ebbe a dire Morehouse. Essi stavano ordinando ad altre creature umanoidi di interagire con una sorta di pannello di controllo brillante dorato su cui erano incisi geroglifici irriconoscibili, tranne uno che era chiaramente una rappresentazione stilizzata di un Sole. Poi d’improvviso Morehouse si sentì “spinto via”, e si ritrovò nel proprio soggiorno. “Ho avuto molti sogni lucidi, ma quello era qualcosa di reale”, commentò poi. Secondo Morehouse le esperienze di Remote Viewing avvengono in qualcosa di simile alla quarta dimensione, dove si ha un controllo anche sul tempo, oltre che sullo spazio. “Quando sei nella quarta dimensione, percepisci tutto diversamente - dice il maggiore Morehouse - guardi la tua tazza di caffè nero e ne puoi vedere il fondo, e anche sotto il tavolo. È qualcosa impossibile da descrivere”. Nel 1991 alcuni ex Remote Viewers governativi e l’unità Grillflame vennero consultati da ufficiali russi coinvolti nel programma spaziale che si occupava della sonda sovietica Phobos II, scomparsa misteriosamente nei pressi di Marte nel Marzo 1989. Da tempo, infatti, il Governo USA e quello russo collaborano nelle ricerche spaziali. Sei Remote Viewers vennero messi all’opera e il loro rapporto fu unanime: una volta entrata nell’orbita del Pianeta Rosso, la sonda Phobos II era stata intercettata da un primo disco volante, che ne aveva rilevato la presenza. Poco dopo, un secondo disco le si avvicinò, sondandola a distanza con un raggio di luce, per verificare se l’oggetto “intruso” fosse ostile o meno. Una volta valutata la sonda come non pericolosa, l’oggetto si era allontanato, ma il raggio di rilevamento aveva inflitto dei danni alle delicate componenti elettroniche della Phobos II. Questa tentò di autoripararsi, ma così facendo si verificò una serie di cortocircuiti che peggiorarono la situazione. Allora la sonda apportò automaticamente un cambiamento di rotta per tornare verso la Terra, ma un piccolo frammento meteorico vagante le diede il “colpo di grazia”, danneggiandola irreparabilmente. Durante la Remote Viewing, fu notata sulla superficie marziana una enorme piramide, e gli agenti PSI ebbero l’impressione che svolgesse funzioni di “faro” o di “trasponder”, comunque una sorta di “aiuto inerte” per la navigazione stellare. Essi percepirono inoltre la presenza di esseri viventi dentro e sotto la piramide stessa. La difficoltà, trattandosi di UFO, è l’impossibilità di avere una controprova di quanto affermato dai Remote Viewers. Ma, per strano che possa sembrare, una parziale conferma giunse presto. Una ex cosmonauta sovietica, il Colonnello Marina Popovich, nel 1991 si recò in visita negli USA. Agli addetti stampa di San Francisco mostrò una delle ultime foto ricevute dalla sonda Phobos II prima che si perdessero i contatti, donatale dal cosmonauta Alexei Leonov, un alto ufficiale del programma spaziale sovietico. La foto mostrava la sagoma di uno strano oggetto volante che si avvicinava alla sonda e secondo la Popovich era stata scattata il 25 Marzo 1989, nei pressi di una delle lune di Marte, Phobos. “L’oggetto potrebbe anche essere una nave spaziale aliena... non so cosa pensare - dichiarò la Popovich - di certo questa foto fa riflettere”. Era quello l’oggetto visto dai Remote Viewers? Courtney Brown è uno dei più noti esperti civili di Remote Viewing, tecnica da lui appresa tramite Ed Dames, ex agente dell’unità Grillflame. Personaggio controverso, Brown è stato spesso al centro di forti critiche e talvolta fautore di dichiarazioni infondate. Nel suo libro Cosmic Voyage, Brown ha fornito una serie di informazioni di rilievo, confermate da altri Viewers. Fra queste: milioni di anni fa, lo stesso sciame meteorico che avrebbe colpto la Terra e provocato l’annientamento dei dinosauri colpì anche Marte, privandolo dell’atmosfera. Su Marte esisteva già allora una razza umanoide che, dopo essere riparata nel sottosuolo per cercare scampo, ripose nella Terra tutte le sue speranze di ottenere un nuovo habitat. La visitarono spesso in passato e vi costruirono anche dei piccoli avamposti, aspettando che l’umanità si evolvesse al punto giusto. Ma con orrore oggi si rendono conto che l’umanità sta riducendo il nostro pianeta ad un cumulo di spazzatura. Oltre ai Grigi e ai marziani, che comunque sembrano non avere intenzioni ostili (“ci avrebbero conquistato tempo fa, altrimenti”, afferma Morehouse), i Remote Viewers avrebbero incontrato un’altra tipologia di alieni: gli esseri di luce, che gli Esper chiamano i Trascendentali. Queste creature immateriali ed evolutissime aiutano chiunque lo richieda e proverrebbero da una galassia lontana. Secondo i Viewers, i Trascendentali comunicherebbero tramite archetipi e simboli antichi, spesso religiosi, e le loro caratteristiche li renderebbero simili a quelli che da secoli chiamiamo “Angeli”. Ulteriori elementi confermerebbero la validità della Remot Viewing. Sia l’ex Grillflame Riley che Ray Bordon, un letterato di Dallas, nel corso di alcune sessioni di Remote Viewing videro quello che definirono un quartier generale della Federazione Galattica: “sembrava un tempio sumero con obelischi simili a quelli egiziani posti di fronte a una larga rampa inclinata. I muri erano composti da una sorta di marmo bianco, e posto su di un altopiano sabbioso”. Bordon e Riley all’epoca non si conoscevano, ma la loro descrizione dell’edificio coincideva persino nei dettagli. Se, dunque, la validità della Remote Viewing si va affermando sempre più giorno dopo giorno, un’altra domanda inquietante si fa strada: riusciremo a gestire l’enorme mole di informazioni che si renderanno disponibili, e ancor di più, ad accettarne la natura non terrestre? La Remote Viewing potrebbe rivelarsi un passo decisivo per l’acquisizione di un nuovo tipo di coscienza universale, per noi piccoli uomini della Terra. Tornano in mente le parole entusiastiche del maggiore Morehouse: “Ci sono infiniti mondi là fuori, luoghi di una bellezza indescrivibile... dovreste vederli!” Categoria:CreepyLegend Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Lunga